Y ASÍ TERMINA TODO ¿NO?
by SweetRock
Summary: Todo ocurre un tiempo después de la boda fallida, Akane esta deprimida por los acontecimientos pasados, pero un pequeño empujón de Kasumi hace que tome decisiones que cambiaran el rumbo de su vida, algunas las situaciones ocurren después del transcurso de unos años, ¿Continua su relación con ranma? o ¿se aleja por completo de el y todos?/pasen a leer es mi primer fic largo GRACIAS
1. Chapter 1

HACE MUCHO QUE TENIA ESTA IDEA DE HISTORIA EN LA CABEZA HASTA QUE POR FIN ME ANIME A ESCRIBIRLA, ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ME ANIMO A HACER MAS DE UN ONESHOT ASI QUE TENGAN PACIENCIA CONMIGO ESPERO COMENTARIOS ^-^

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN OBVIAMENTE, SOLO ES UNA HISTORIA PARA ENTRETENER UN RATO ESPERO LES GUSTE.

**Y ASÍ TERMINA TODO ¿NO?**

Se escucha el canto de los pajaros de la mañana, dentro de una habitación se puede observar a una joven de cabellos azulados acostada en su cama despertando de su sueño. De pronto se escuchan unos toques en la puerta es su hermana mayor que se asoma para despertarla.

-_Akane? Estas despierta?-_ entra a la habitación y ve a la menor de sus hermanas observando el techo de su cuarto con la mirada perdida- _akane?_

Saliendo de su trance le contesta- _si kasumi?_

-_queria ver si ya habías despertado_- le contesta sonriendo- _igual quisiera hablar un momento contigo-_ al no recibir respuesta cierra la puerta y se acerca a su hermana y se sienta junto a ella- _desde que paso lo del incidente (incidente: la boda fallida) te he visto muy decaída_- akane no mostraba ningún signo de estar escuchando- _he querido hablar contigo desde hace mucho, ya no eres la misma, nunca te había visto así y me preocupas, te la pasas encerrada en tu cuarto, no sales con tus amigas, ni practicas artes marciales, antes peleabas con ranma por lo que fuera y ahora ni se pueden ver a la casa_ - al decir esto akane desvía la mirada a un lado- _no me gusta verte así, dime que sucede, tal vez no te pueda ayudar pero sé que te servirá de algo sacar todo lo que llevas guardado_.

Espero un poco para que comenzara a hablar pero al darse cuenta que no lo haría se levanta y se dirige a la puerta para salir- si no quieres hablar lo entiendo, dejare de molestarte- se levanta para irse.

-espera…. La verdad es que si necesito hablar con alguien- kasumi se vuelve a acercar y se sienta de nuevo se quedan calladas las dos

_-me vas a decir porque estas así? Estas triste porque no te pudiste casar con ranma?- _akane se sorprendió mucho por la pregunta que le hizo su hermana, esperando unos segundos toma aire y le contesta

-_la verdad es que en un principio así lo creía, yo llegue a pensar que lo que mas deseaba lo que me haría feliz era casarme con el, pero lo he pensado bien y … creo que estoy … se se supone que cuando uno se casa es por amor y porque los dos lo desean, ese debió haber sido el día más feliz de mi vida_ - se queda callada y baja la mirada

_- pero… ¿tu amas a ranma, no?_

_-yo… yo creía que si, pero ya no estoy tan segura, se que el ha hecho muchas cosas por mi, ha sacrificado su cura muchas veces, pero el haría eso por cualquier persona que estuviera en peligro_- kasumi iba a interumpir pero akane la detuvo- _dejame continuar no me mal interpretes yo se que no por cualquiera mataria a un dios, pero eso no significa que me ame… no se, con tantas personas entrometiéndose, siempre peleamos nunca podemos estar juntos sin pelear-_ sus ojos se le llenan de lagrimas pero ninguna cae-_ ya no puedo continuar con todo esto, me duele demasiado kasumi, necesito ser feliz y estar así con ranma, vivir aquí bajo la presión de la familia y de la gente que nos persigue, ya no puedo continuar siento… que explotare_- ahí es cuando comienza a llorar cubriéndose la cara abrazando a su hermana mayor buscando protección.

_-no te preocupes akane, todo saldrá bien_

**MAS TARDE ESE MISMO DIA.**

Kasumi estaba en la cocina preparando la comida, después de tener su plática con akane, su hermana menor se volvió a quedar dormida de tanto llorar, todos preguntaron porque no bajo a desayunar pero ella les dijo que no se sentía bien, que para la comida estaría mejor. Dejando la comida ya lista se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba su papa con el sr. Genma.

-_papa, tio genma necesito hablar con ustedes en privado por favor_ – los dos hombres se sorprendieron por el modo de hablar de la joven, pero la siguieron al dojo donde se encontraron a ranma que iba saliendo-

k_- hola ranma, has terminado tu entrenamiento_?

r_- si kasumi, que sucede?_

_k-nada, solo hablare con nuestros padres en privado de algo importante, en un rato mas estará la comida, te pido por favor que no nos interrumpas_- y sin dejarlo contestar entro al dojo siendo seguida por dos señores muy confundidos que cerraron la puerta, a ranma le extraño mucho esto pero no le tomo importancia y se dirigió a la casa para tomar un baño y esperar la comida.

k- _muy bien, ya que estamos solos hablare y espero que no me interrumpan hasta que termine_- los hombres asintieron con la cabeza muy asustados porque nunca habian visto a kasumi tan seria - _bien, lo que quiero que hagan es que rompan el compromiso de ranma y akane_- soun y genma estaban a punto de protestar pero kasumi alzo la mano para callarlos- creo _que han tenido demasiadas oportunidades para unirlos y no ha pasado, y sinceramente si continúan presionándolos como hasta ahora lo único que conseguirán es que terminen odiándose tanto que ni podrán verse._

Haciendo una pausa soun aprovecho para hablar- _pero hija tenemos que unir a las escuelas, ellos tienen que continuar con el legado de nuestra escuela y enseñar en el dojo-_

k- _sinceramente padre, se casen ellos o no eso no significa que la escuela se pierda, pueden unirse como socios y mi hermana y ranma no se tienen que casar_

_g- pero kasumi el compromiso fue hecho desde antes que ellos nacieran_

_k- tiene razón, pero eso se puede romper no hay nada firmado por ellos para obligarlos a casarse, además he hablado con tia Nodoka y ella esta de acuerdo conmigo, no cree que sea lo correcto seguir forzándolos a estar juntos_

_s- pero…_

_k- no padre, no hay ningún motivo para continuar con esto, estoy cansada de ver a mi hermana sufrir, de ver como cada día pierde el brillo en sus ojos, como las peleas con ranma, con las otras prometidas, con sus pretendientes y con toda clase de loco la va destruyendo por dentro poco a poco, es que acaso no se dan cuenta?_

Soun y genma solo se quedaron callados con la cabeza baja, estaban por hablar pero de nuevo kasumi los interrumpió.

k- _es que acaso no les interesa la felicidad de sus hijos? Les gusta ver como sufren con todo lo que pasa a su alrededor? Les importa mucho mas su tonta escuela que ver a sus hijos felices? –_ era tan extraño ver a kasumi hablar así, pero ya se habia cansado de esta situación y del comportamiento de estos dos hombres que estaban frente a ella, resignados los la miran y dicen-

_s-esta bien, si eso es lo que deseas el compromiso se romperá, haremos un contrato para ser socios del dojo y sacarlo a delante de otra manera_

_g- ¿Quién le dara la noticia a ranma y akane?_

_k- yo me hare cargo de eso no se preocupen y gracias por escucharme y entrar en razón. _

Después de la comida Kasumi subió al cuarto de akane para llevarle de comer y decirle la noticia, toco la puerta y al entrar vio a su hermana menor acostada en la cama leyendo un libro, aun se le notaba triste, camino al escritorio para dejar ahí la bandeja con la comida y se acerco a la cama de akane.

K- _te traje un poco de comida_ -Akane aun sin mirarla le dio las gracias- _además tengo una noticia muy importante_ –por el tono de voz que usaba, la peliazul se sento en su cama mirando a su hermana con mucha atención

A- _de que se trata, porque estas tan seria? Sucedió algo?_

k-_Nada malo no te preocupes,_ - se sento junto a ella – _quiero que sepas que lo hice porque te quiero y quiero que seas feliz, y viéndote ahora me doy cuenta que eso no va a suceder si continuas aquí_.

A—_De que hablas? Que hiciste kasumi?_

K_- no se como lo tomaras o si algún día me perdonaras pero … le pedí a Papá y a tio Genma que rompan tu compromiso con Ranma_ – Akane se quedo callada, aprovechando esto kasumi continuo hablando- _creo que es lo mejor para uds dos, es tiempo de que tomes las decisiones en tu vida, yo se que querías ir a la universidad pero por el compromiso renunciaste a eso, pensaste en el dojo, en como se sentiría papa si te ibas, en mi y en Ranma, pero no en ti, en lo que tu deseas, en tu felicidad_ – lo ojos de akane se llenaron de lagrimas que no pudo contener – _además de eso llene solicitudes de universidades para ti – _sacando un paquete de cartas-_ aquí están las que te aceptaron, creo que deberías de ir a una y perseguir tus sueños… _

La mayor de las Tendo esperaba que le reclamara o le gritara algo pero se sorprendió mucho cuando su hermana menor la abrazo llorando. Despues de unos minutos una vez que se calmo, las hermanas se separaron

A-_muchas gracias, cuando me dijiste lo del compromiso me sentí aliviada, cuando no debería sentirme así no crees?_ – soltando una risita- _pero creo que tienes razón, es lo mejor ya no puedo vivir bajo tanta presión, además ya habia renunciado a mi deseo de ir a la universidad, Muchas gracias Kasumi de verdad no se como agradecerte esto que haces por mi._

_K-no tienes nada que agradecer yo solo quiero verte feliz –_ sonriéndole

A-_ya le has dicho a Ranma lo del compromiso?_

K- no _aun no, quería que fueras tu la primera y saber que opinabas, quieres decírselo tu o se lo digo yo?_

_A- No estoy segura, seguramente pelearemos antes de que logre decirle los motivos ….creo que será mejor que se lo digas._

K- _esta bien, se lo diré después de la cena._

**EN LA CENA.**

La cena transcurría muy silenciosa, todos estaban muy serios, a Ranma le parecía muy extraño, pero no dijo nada al terminar todos se levantaron y se retiraron los únicos que quedaron fue kasumi y ranma que estaba por irse pero ella lo detuvo diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con el que lo esperara en el dojo.

Ya en el dojo, Ranma estaba sentado viendo hacia el altar, estaba muy nervioso no sabia porque pero no le daba mucha confianza el tono que utilizo kasumi al pedirle hablar con él.

-_oh, Ranma que bueno que ya estas aquí_ – acercándose y sentándose de frente a él_- quisiera hablar de algo importante contigo, no se como lo tomaras, pero creo que es lo mejor para ustedes, pero por favor antes de que te diga que ocurre, prométeme que me dejaras decir todo lo que tengo que decir antes de que te enojes y hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas si?_ – Ranma se sorprendió mucho pero solo asintió con la cabeza- _de acuerdo., la verdad no se como te vayas a tomar esto pero… le pedí a nuestros padres que rompan el compromiso que tienes con akane_ –

_-¡que?_ – estaba en shock – _pe..pero_

-_ranma… dejame continuar, cuando termine podras decirme lo que piensas, por favor..-_ al no recibir respuesta continuo- _ellos aceptaron por los argumentos que les di… la verdad es que ya no puedo verlos así… uds dos se llevan como perros y gatos y últimamente ni siquiera se pueden ver, no creo que sea correcto seguir tratando de unirlos cuando es claro que eso no sucederá… además me rompe el corazón ver a mi hermana así, akane aparenta gran fortaleza, pero en su interior se que esta sufriendo, ha perdido el brillo en sus ojos, cada vez la veo mas deprimida, no puedo verla mas así… -_ al decir esto Kasumi solto unas lagrimas que estaba conteniendo, guardando un momento de silencio continuo_- Así que eso es lo que quería decirte ahora si dime que opinas_

_- Yo…. Yo…._ – no sabia que contestar.

- _Se que es difícil Ranma, yo se que de verdad quieres a mi hermanita, todo lo que haces por defenderla, los celos que te dan cuando alguien que no seas tu se acerca a ella, se que la quieres, lo se, pero por todo lo que ha pasado, toda la presión en la que uds 2 estan es mucha, no solo por tus otras prometidas y los pretendientes de ella si no también por nuestros padres, además de todas las veces que la has humillado_- ranma la iba a interrumpir pero- _dejame continuar porfavor, no se si lo haces intencionalmente o no, pero a ella le lastima, y lo de la boda fue lo ultimo que ella pudo soportar, jamás la habia visto así…. Ni cuando mama murió, sabes Akane nunca a sido una niña femenina nunca dijo soñar con una boda, pero de verdad ella estaba feliz ese dia, y todo acabo mal, yo se que ella te quiere, pero en este momento ella …_

-_no… ya no continues Kasumi…. Lo entiendo si… si tu crees que esto es lo mejor que… que se termine el compromiso, no me opondré_- mirándola con sus ojos tristes- _se que todo lo que le he hecho no tiene perdón, así que si esta es la forma de al menos hacerla sentir un poco mejor, no me interpondré, el compromiso entre ella y yo esta roto_- la mayor de las tendo se dio cuenta de lo mal que se encontraba ranma pero no dijo nada- _entonces… esto es todo?, necesitas algo mas_? – Kasumi negó con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie para retirarse ranma hizo una ultima pregunta- _¿ya … ya le dijiste a akane lo del compromiso?- _

-_Ya esta enterada… puedes ir a hablar con ella si así lo_ deseas - pero él negó con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie dirigiéndose a la salida del dojo.

_-no, así esta bien, solo quería saber si ella sabia, me voy a dormir… buenas noches-_

Despues de que kasumi les dio la noticia transcurrieron 3 semanas , en las que ni ranma ni akane se hablaron, se evitaban lo mas que podían, solo se encontraban a la hora de la comida Ella recupero un poco su animo y estuvo preparándose para ir a la universidad, ya tenia todo casi listo para irse mientras que Ranma se la pasaba entrenando dia y noche, hubo días en las que a parecia ryoga para pelear con el o shampoo, ukyo y kodachi iban a molestar a ranma, pero ya no habían las discusiones entre ranma y akane, fue un tiempo de tranquilidad aunque de mucha tensión entre los exprometidos.

Hasta que llego el día de despedirse..

¿QUE LES HA PARECIDO? DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS


	2. Chapter 2 ¿esto es todo?

**¿ESTO ES TODO?**

Finalmente Akane se iba a ir, se encontraba despidiendo de su familia en la puerta de su casa. Su papá estaba llorando como siempre pero esta vez tenia un motivo su pequeña se iba

s- _mi pequeña niña me esta dejando, buaaa_

k- _por favor, cuidate mucho_ – le dice mientras le da un abrazo.

N- _papá ya detente akane ya esta grandesita se puede cuidar muy bien_ – mirando a su hermana menor le dice – ¿_estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?, ¿me vas a decir a dónde vas?_

a-_si nabiki, estoy muy segura, y no, no te dire al menos aun no, dame un poco de tiempo y por favor no trates de encontrarme_- abrazando a su hermana le dice- _gracias_ – ahora mirando a su padre y dándole un abrazo – _papa por favor deja de llorar, esto es algo que de verdad quiero hacer, por favor, detente que me harás llorar, voy a extrañarlos a todos._

s- _muy bien hija, cuidate mucho, si quieres volver puedes hacerlo, no importa lo que suceda siempre serás mi hija, y por favor mantente en contacto con nosotros, te extrañaremos_

a-claro que lo hare- ahora mirando a genma- _tio cuidese mucho, dele mis saludos a tia nodoka me hubiera gustado despedirme de ella_

G- _no tengas cuidado, ella igual se quería despedir de ti, cuidate akane, mantente a salvo_

A- _Claro lo hare, bien es hora de marcharme, el taxi ya tiene mis cosas y me está esperando afuera, les avisare cuando llegue a donde llegue eh Nabiki , _- mirando fijamente a su hermana - _ bien me voy, adiós._

Se voltea y se va hacia la puerta delantera, volteando para ver por última vez a su familia porque no sabe cuánto tiempo pasara hasta que los vuelva a ver, les sonríe y sale por la puerta cerrándola a su espalda, suelta un suspiro y avanza a el taxi cuando una voz la detiene-

-_así que esto es todo?- _akane voltea una vez mas y ve a ranma que la mira fijamente- _esta decidida akane?_

-_ranma…. Tengo que irme_

_-¿A… a donde vas?_

-_me tengo que ir_- abre la puerta para entrar al taxi pero ranma la detiene

- _no tienes por que irte_- le dice mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-S_i, si tengo que, es lo mejor y lo sabes no me mires así porque es verdad, ya no puedo más hemos pasado por muchas cosas, pero ya no puedo, no … no vale la pena, estoy cansada de sufrir, de pelear contra todos todo el tiempo, toda la presión … quiero … quiero mi vida de vuelta, quiero tomar mis propias decisiones, quiero ser feliz, nada me retiene aquí, ya no._

_-¿Qué hay de tu familia? __**"¿Qué hay de mi? ¿De nosotros?"**_

_-ellos han aceptado mi decisión. _

-_pe..pero..-_ no sabía cómo detenerla, ¿de verdad este sería su final?, ¿ya no la volvería a ver jamás? _**"Dile que la amas, que no quieres que se marche de tu lado, dile que lo que pasaron juntos fue importante para ti DILE, "**_eso le gritaba su mente y corazón que hiciera pero no se atrevía a hacerlo.

-_Lo siento, pero es lo mejor ahora te podrás ir si lo deseas, ya nada te obliga a quedarte, podrás buscar la cura a tu maldición sé que eso es lo que más deseas, podrás ser el mejor artista marcial y sé que lo lograras, yo estaré orgullosa de ti desde donde este._

-_entonces este es el adiós,_ - la peliazul asiente con la cabeza- _bien, si de verdad es lo que quieres ….-"__**no puedo creer que este pasando esto, akane no te vayas por favor" -**__ pero cuidate mucho y no dejes que te secuestren_ – esto lo dijo con una sonrisa, akane rio un poco por su comentario-

-_no te preocupes me cuidare muy bien, adiós ranma-_ se volteo para subir al taxi que la esperaba, pero una mano la detuvo, volteándola con fuerza para abrazarla, akane solo sentía la respiración de ranma sobre su cuello, estaba muy sorprendida pero aun así le devolvió el abrazo, estuvieron en silencio por unos momentos abrazados, hasta que ranma hablo susurrando

-_akane…. Sé que no fui la mejor persona contigo pero…-_ la voz se le corto- _por favor….. se que te sabes defender pero por favor ten mucho cuidado, _-separándose un poco de ella hasta que sus miradas se toparon, ranma fue acercándose a su rostro hasta que rozó sus labios y la beso.

Akane estaba muy sorprendida por las palabras de ranma pero mucho más por el beso que era muy tierno y cerrando los ojos le correspondió despacio como si quisieran que durara para siempre, hasta volverse muy apasionado por todo los sentimientos que tenían , apenas se separaron y con sus respiraciones muy agitadas akane se volteo para evitar que ranma pudiera ver las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos y dijo - _Adiós_ – entrando por fin al taxi para marcharse de ahí.

Ranma se quedo solo de pie viendo como el auto se alejaba de él, viendo como la mujer que amaba se iba de su vida quizá para siempre, aguantando las enormes ganas de llorar dijo _– Adiós …_

Y ahí estuvo de pie unos minutos más hasta que alguien detrás le hablo.

-_Ranma? Hijo… ya se fue akane?-_ el joven de trenza solo asintió con la cabeza sin voltear a ver a su madre- _es una pena quería despedirme de ella, quien sabe hasta cuándo la volveremos a ver, si es que la volvemos a ver_- al decir esto ranma no aguanto más y cayó al suelo arrodillado con la cabeza agachada

– _Ranma! Estas bien_?- Nodoka se le acerco arrodillándose junto a él cuando vio su rostro se sorprendió de ver unas lagrimas traicioneras caer, lo abrazo y como un niño pequeño se aferro a los brazos de su madre buscando consuelo y lo único que se le entendió decir entre sollozos fue

- _La perdí._

Que melodramática me puse al final jajajaja bueno y ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me odian por separarlos? Es la primera vez que hago un fanfic que no sea oneshot así que ténganme paciencia.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ME ALEGRA SABER QUE LES ESTA GUSTANDO ^_^

GRACIAS POR LEERME.


	3. Chapter 3

Han pasado 5 meses desde que Akane se marcho del Dojo Tendo, aun nadie ha tenido noticias de ella y el ambiente en esa casa a cambiado mucho desde entonces, Nabiki ha estado metida en sus estudios en la universidad y además de tener un trabajo de medio tiempo en una empresa. Kasumi como siempre haciéndose cargo de toda su familia y de la casa aunque muestra siempre su sonrisa en sus ojos se puede ver la tristeza que siente al no saber de Akane.

Soun es otra historia ha estado constantemente llorando por los rincones de la casa por su pequeña, cuando llega de visita su mejor amigo es que se tranquiliza un poco, Genma no vive en el Dojo desde que la menor de los Tendo se marcho, el se fue a vivir con su esposa aunque su hijo no hizo lo mismo. Ranma, él ha estado entrenando aun más que antes prácticamente ya no se le ve, mucho al amanecer se marcha al bosque más cercano de Nerima y no vuelve hasta muy en la noche, pocas veces convive con la familia, aunque su cuerpo sigue siendo igual de fuerte en sus ojos se le nota el cansancio y abatimiento que siente aunque no lo quiere aceptar ante nadie.

Así estuvieron hasta que una tarde… casi todos estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo en compañía de la familia saotome, cuando una nabiki entra corriendo a la casa.

**-Ya llegue, tengo noticias**_ – _todos le miraban expectantes – _**Akane me ha mandado una carta al trabajo.-**_

**-¿Qué? Y que te dijo Nabiki por favor no nos dejes**_ así –_ pregunto Nodoka ya que todos permanecían en shock

**-Bueno creo que lo mejor es que les lea la carta… esperen ¿y ranma? **

**-Ya sabes, se fue desde muy temprano a los bosques y no ha regresado**_ – _Kasumi contesto esta vez

**-Y seguramente no llegara si no hasta muy tarde, y como siempre cansado; me tiene muy preocupada lo que está haciendo, ya ni sus prometidas se acercan a él y ryoga dice que cuando lo ha encontrado entrenando ni siquiera lo mira y siempre está lastimado pero aun así no se detiene.-**dijo Nodoka

**-Tia, esa es su manera de lidiar con todo lo que paso perder a mi hermanita así no era algo que viéramos venir pero el tampoco hizo nada por evitar que akane se fuera y lo solucionaran, sabemos que los dos son tercos y orgullosos pero se aman, es solo que todo se salió de control.-**concluyo nabiki

**-Pero dinos que dice mi pequeña, ¿está bien? ¿ por qué no ha llamado? ¿Dónde está?**

**-Calma Papá la razón por la que no ha llamado es lógica no quiere escuchar como lloras por ella y que se sienta mal y termine regresando además de que tampoco a superado lo que ha pasado aquí, les leeré la carta.**

Hola familia ¿Cómo están? Nabiki, espero no te cause problemas el que te haya mandado la carta al trabajo, no quise enviarla a casa para que no se enteren de mi dirección, aun no estoy lista para decirles donde estoy.

Donde me encuentro en este momento es muy agradable aunque me esta costando un poco adaptarme a esta nueva vida, estoy conociendo gente nueva, la universidad es hermosa, las clases me llenan de emoción es muy distinto a la preparatoria, en fin no quiero aburrirlos con esto.

Solo quiero que sepan que los amo a todos, Papá si sigues llorando por mi me haras sentir muy mal ten presente que esto es lo que siempre he querido y me encuentro mejor a como estaba la ultima vez que me viste. Kasumi no sabes como te extraño hermana, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por mi espero algún dia poder pagártelo, te tengo siempre presente, Nabiki por favor cumple tu promesa. Los quiero mucho y los extraño, denle mis saludos a los Saotome y al Dr. Tofú. Espero ponerme en contacto pronto con ustedes.

Con amor Akane Tendo

**-Eso es todo**_ – _continuo Nabiki –**al parecer le está yendo bien**

**-¿Solo dice eso?¿no dice donde esta, ni cómo vive, si le falta algo?, ¿se está cuidando?**

**-Tía no te preocupes conozco a mi hermanita y sé que se está cuidando, está bien ella lo escribió aquí debes confiar en ella**

**-Es que me siento tan mal, es culpa nuestra que se haya marchado de aquí, que este sufriendo y que mi hijo también lo esté. Así no debió terminar esto-** Kasumi que estaba a un lado de ella le tomo de la mano y le dijo.

**-No se sienta mal, no fue culpa de nadie, las cosas se salieron de control y nadie supo cómo manejarlas, fue mi idea lo del compromiso y que ella fuera a estudiar, pero eso es algo que mi hermana había deseado en secreto desde hace mucho, siempre me decía que quería ir a una universidad pero no se animaba porque pensaba en todos primero que en ella, creo que era tiempo para que Akane tuviera algo que deseaba y puedo asegurarle que ahora está mejor.**

**-Kasumi tiene razón tía, no se mortifique mi hermana ya está mejor, y ahora por lo menos ya tenemos noticias de ella y sabemos que esta bien, asi que papá por favor deja de llorar por los rincones de la casa que akane se enojara mucho. Muero de hambre me das un poco kasumi?**_ –_y continuaron comiendo

**-¿Y dime papá ya pensaste que hacer con lo del Dojo**?- pregunto nabiki **– ¿te volveras socio con tio genma?**

**-Aun no lo decidimos estamos esperando para hablarlo con Ranma pero ya sabes que solo viene para dormir y al otro dia se va temprano casi no lo hemos visto, queremos saber su opinión antes de decidir algo.**

**-Supongo que tendre que hablar con mi hijo ese muchacho ingrato no comprende la situación en la que estamos ahora** – dijo Genma a lo que Nodoka le lanzo una mirada amenazante agarrando su katana le dijo

**-Tu no hablaras con él conociéndote terminaran peleando y será todo peor yo hablare con él. **– con esas palabras se termino la discusión, terminaron de comer y cada quien se fue a lo suyo.

Mas entrada la noche en el dojo tendo un muchacho entra la oscura casa y se dirige a la cocina por algo de comer, pero se sorprende al ver a alguien ahí esperándolo.

**-¿Nabiki? Que haces aquí a esta hora, **la joven que estaba sentada tomando una taza de café y con unos papeles en la mano alzó la mirada

**-Vaya Ranma, has llegado temprano a que se debe ese cambio –** el joven de la trenza se dio cuenta de su tono sarcástico

**-Termine antes, ¿Por qué? A ti que mas da.**

**-Pues resulta que llevo esperando un buen rato a que llegues, he de decir que me sorprende que volvieras tan temprano esperaba que vinieras una o dos horas después**

**-¿me estabas esperando y por que?**

**-Bueno quería hablar contigo, -**Ranma se sorprendió mucho le iba a preguntar algo mas pero ella se adelanto- **te debe resultar sorprendente verdad, bueno para que lo sepas hoy recibimos una carta de mi hermanita –** guardo silencio esperando que dijera algo pero como no paso continuo hablando –** parece que no te interesa ¿no? Ex cuñadito, bueno entonces me retiro, buenas noches, -** empezó a recoger sus cosas para irse

**-Espera… dime… que… que**

**-¿Qué dice la carta? **– él solo asintió – **por que no la lees mejor tu –** agarrando uno de los papeles que tenia en la mesa se lo entrego, lo dos guardaron silencio mientras lo leía., cuando termino puso la carta sobre la mesa y bajo la mirada –¿**a caso esperabas otra cosa? Debes estar contento ya sabemos de ella, sabemos que esta bien, conociendo gente nueva y estudiando…**

**-Emm si – **dijo en un susurró y con un semblante triste – ¿**de qué promesa habla?¿ qué le prometiste nabiki?- **le pregunto mirándola

**-Eso es algo entre ella y yo- **volvieron a quedarse en silencio -**Ranma, se que no quieres escuchar lo que te voy a decir pero creo que es tiempo de que dejes esto atrás se que quieres a mi hermana, pero permitiste que tu orgullo pudiera más que eso y ella ahora se fue y está haciendo algo que la hace feliz, es hora de que hagas lo mismo tu, lo que llevas haciendo desde hace 4 meses no es bueno y sé que te sorprenderá que lo diga pero debes cuidarte debes buscar tu felicidad, todos queremos eso para ti y sé que Akane es la que más quiere eso para ti. –** sin esperar una respuesta se levanto de su lugar y avanzo a la puerta antes de salir le dijo –**tu madre desea hablar contigo, la puedes ver en el Dojo, insistió en quedarse hasta que llegaras, buenas noches.**

Entro despacio al Dojo vio a su madre sentada a la mitad de este viendo hacia él altar, camino hasta estar a su lado y se sentó, Nodoka volteo a verlo, acercando sus manos a su cara

**-Hijo.. mira como estas, te estas dejando …. **– se aclaro la garganta –**no me gusta eso que estas haciendo Ranma, ¿asi vas a continuar? –**el seguía callado mirándola- **supongo que nabiki ya te dijo de la carta de -Akane, dime que piensas de eso **– El solo giro su mirada a otro lado

**-Nada, es lo que ella quería esta bien supongo –** dijo alzando los hombros disimulando su desagrado

**-¿Y que vas a hacer? Vas a continuar como hasta ahora entrenar hasta el cansancio – **ranma regreso la vista a su madre frunciendo el seño

**-Es la única vida que conozco, entrenar, nunca he hecho otra cosa, no soy bueno para nada más **

**-Pero podrías serlo si eso quisieras… tu padre y soun desean hablar contigo respecto al dojo**

**-Que hay con eso ya no es mi asunto –** dijo esto en un tono enojado

**-No tienes por que hablarme así soy tu madre sabes, ellos consideran saber tu opinión asi que dime ¿has considerado hacerte cargo de él? ´que el compromiso se haya terminado no significa que ya no puedan trabajar juntos para sacar adelante el Dojo, a soun no le molestaría que fuera así. ¿Pero eso es lo que tu quieres?**

**-No me interesa hacerme cargo de este Dojo**

**-¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? Vas a seguir como hasta ahora o vas a hacer algo con tu vida, odiaría ver que en algunos años más te arrepientas de las decisiones que tomaste hoy**

**-Si ya estoy arrepentido de algunas…**

**-Entonces no sigas haciendo más cosas de las cuales puedas arrepentirte después…**

A la mañana siguiente encontraron una carta y el cuarto de ranma si sus cosas.

Mamá tienes razón lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien, he decidido que hacer con mi vida, no te preocupes por mi, estare en contacto con ustedes pronto. No dejes que el viejo abuse.

Gracias por todo Kasumi, Nabiki, Tío Soun algún día espero pagarles de alguna manera lo que han hecho por mi.

Ranma Saotome

_Hasta aquí quedo Disculpen por la tardanza no había inspiración Espero que sea de su agrado, la verdad me alegra que les esta gustando díganme que opinan de esto Ranma se escucha muy maduro creo jeje aun no se bien como continuara esto pero espero no decepcionarlos jeje _

_Gracias por leerme :D los leo pronto_


	4. encuentro inesperado

_(Pensamientos. __**Hablan. **_Narración.)

**ENCUENTRO INESPERADO**

Una tarde calurosa en el centro de Tokio un joven de 23 años con el cabello negro y brillantes ojos azules va caminando.

En la ventana de una cafetería puede ver a una joven de cabellos largos azulados y ojos cafes sosteniendo una taza de chocolate, ranma no podía creer lo que estaba viendo de verdad era Akane se veía realmente hermosa después de tantos años sin verla, por impulso o valor entra a la cafetería y camina hacia donde la vio, ahí estaba viendo hacia afuera con la mirada perdida.

- ¿**Akane?** – la joven voltea y abre los ojos de la sorpresa

-¿**Ranma?–** el muchacho asiente la cabeza, viendo como akane se levanta y se acerca para darle un abrazo – **han pasado muchos años**- inclinándose un poco para abrazarla _Dios como extrañaba abrazarla_ , separándose ranma la observa bien y se da cuenta de …

-¿e**stas…?** – Akane se da cuenta de lo que quería preguntarle, le sonríe y tomando asiento le contesta

-**si ranma , estoy embarazada tengo unos 5 meses** – aun después de verlo le costaba creerlo y tomando asiento frente a ella asustado creyendo ya la respuesta pregunto

**-entonces te casaste?**

Pero akane negó con la cabeza y soltando un suspiro contesta- **no, no me case, hace mucho que no creo que el matrimonio sea algo para mi **– los dos guardaron silencio por un momento, hasta que ranma decidió hablar necesitaba saber

**- ¿y quién es... ¿quién es el padre? **

- **se llama Yamato, lo conocí…** - dando un suspiro y desviando la mirada hacia la ventana continuo- **lo conoci unos años después de irme de casa, nos volvimos muy buenos amigos y una cosa llevo a otra, ahora estamos juntos y esperando un bebé** – guardando silencio de nuevo ranma trataba de procesar la información que le acaba de dar.**- y tu ¿cómo estás?**

**-bien, estoy bien –**el joven aun seguían en shock después de la noticia que recibió por parte de la peliazul.

**-me da gusto, sabes me agrada que podamos hablar así, después de la última vez en que nos vimos y de todo lo que pasamos me da gusto**

**-¿de verdad?**

**-si, siempre me ha agradado tu compañía Ranma, puede ser que no pareciera pero éramos unos niños cuando nos conocimos y todo lo que paso no ayudaba, pero siempre fuiste un gran amigo para mí.**

Ranma solo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa- _tal vez todo sería diferente si no nos ubieramos conocido de otra forma y estaríamos juntos –_** igual fuiste una gran amiga para mi, ¿akane?** –ella lo miro a los ojos esperando que continuara - **¿eres feliz?** – la joven se sorprendió mucho con la pregunta que le hizo y sonriendo le contesto

-**sabes después de irme de casa me sentía muy triste, deprimida, estuve mucho tiempo así, hasta que empecé a conocer gente nueva, no creí que llegaría a sentirme feliz de nuevo, pero después conocí a Yamato, y él logro llenar un poco de alegría en mi vida pero ahora… tal vez este bebe no fue planeado como yo quería pero me hace tan feliz, este pequeño que viene en camino es todo para mi… sabes siempre quise tener hijos -**soltando una risita continuo- **aun me cuesta creer que voy a tener uno ….** – ranma solo la observaba en silencio - ¿**y tu, Ranma eres… feliz?**

**-Si, yo eso… eso creo, no… no me puedo quejar – **iba a continuar pero un sonido lo interrumpió

**- oh discúlpame, es mi celular **-(los modernice un poco) hablando por teléfono – **"¿hola? , a hola amor , si estoy en la cafetería, si ¿ya?, si no te preocupes, yo igual."** – colgando la llamada – **ranma discúlpame me tengo que ir.**

-**no… no te preocupes** - poniéndose de pie para ayudarla a pararse- ¿**quieres que te acompañe? **

-**no gracias, no te preocupes** – sacando dinero de su bolsa para pagar – **fue un placer verte y ver que estas bien. **– acercándose para abrazarlo- **cuidate mucho, adiós Ranma** – se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero Ranma la detuvo del brazo, por lo que volteo a verlo

**-akane…** - la joven lo miro sorprendida, él la veía con una mirada muy penetrante –**me da gusto que seas feliz, felicidades por tu bebe, se que serás una excelente madre. **– Esto lo dijo con una sonrisa aunque se moría por dentro y la soltó del brazo- **cuídate mucho-** akane solo le sonrío y empezó a avanzar para irse de la cafetería, viendo como se marchaba una vez mas de su vida el joven solo susurro **– adiós.**

Estuvo de pie aun viendo por donde se marcho la joven, y se dirigió a la puerta y ahí pudo verla de nuevo acercándose a un hombre un poco más alto que ella, quien la miraba con mucha ternura la sostuvo por la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios.

-_Y pensar que esa pudo ser mi vida, tendría una familia- _vio como la pareja se alejaba cuando sonó su celular al ver de quien se trataba sonrío –** Nabiki…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**de verdad disculpen la tardanza creo que mi cerebro se fue de vacaciones y no habia inspiracion para escribir MIL DISCULPAS PERDON PERDON PERDON ok bueno ya jeje PROMETO ESCRIBIR EL PROXIMO PRONTO se que estuvo muy cortito pero lo compensare **

Lo se, lo se no se esperaban que akane estuviera embarazada y de otro! Pues se me ocurrió la idea y pues ahí la tienen no me odien aunque todavía faltan muchas cosas en esta historia, mucho más drama y lo de Nabiki? ni yo se de donde salio jaja Bueno espero sus comentarios :D y no me atrasare lo prometo

16-sep-2013.


	5. RECUERDOS

_(Pensamientos. __Hablan. _Narración.)

**RECUERDOS.**

_Aun me cuesta creer que la volví a ver después de tantos años, sigue siendo igual de hermosa y ahora está embarazada._

Recostado en el sofá dentro de su departamento Ranma, se encuentra muy pensativo recordando el encuentro que tuvo con su ex-prometida y la llamada con nabiki.

_**Flashback.**_

-**Nabiki… **

_**-ranma, querido ¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no has llamado**_

_**-**_**cuantas veces tengo que decirte que odio que me llames querido, y no he llamado por que he estado ocupado y lo sabes, ¿Dime no tienes algo que decirme, alguna noticia importante?**

_**-no que yo recuerde, ¿por qué?, ¿qué sucedió?**_

**- a que no adivinas a quien me encontré aquí en Tokio- **sin esperar respuesta contesto –**a Akane**

_**-¡¿QUÉ?! –**_ del tremendo grito que dio, Ranma tuvo que alejar el celular de su oído.

**- veo que te sorprende, como crees que reaccione cuando la vi y cómo la vi, ¿no pensabas decirme de su estado?**

**-**_**emmm yo… digo**_**- **el mismo ranma se sorprendió de escuchar la voz nerviosa de su excuñada, ella nunca se ponía así- _**hay Ranma no sabia como decírtelo además de que jamás preguntas por ella y se que a pesar de los años sigues sintiendo algo por mi hermanita aunque no lo quieras admitir-**_un silencio siguió lo que ella dijo, así que continuo- _**crees que no me daría cuenta, nada se me escapa, lo sé porque nunca has tenido una relación formal con ninguna de las mujeres con las que has salido, así que no te molestes por no habértelo contado.**_

**- bueno no tienes porque recordármelo, pero me hubiera gustado haberlo sabido de alguien antes de verla así.**

_**-bueno lo siento, ¿está bien?, pero tú ya sabias que tenía una relación con Yamato, los viste en la boda de Kasumi ¿o ya no lo recuerdas?**_

**-lo sé, pero no pensé que fuera así de seria, han pasado 2 años de eso.**

**-**_**y que esperabas, nunca volviste a buscarla ni tratar de arreglar las cosas, en la boda tuviste la oportunidad y no la aprovechaste.**_

**-¿y cómo iba a hacerlo si estaba ahí con él?, no iba a tratar de arruinar una relación que ya tenía.**

**-**_**Ranma, era una relación que apenas iniciaba, ella estaba contenta si pero no completamente enamorada, te aseguro que si hubieras hecho el intento ahora todo seria diferente.**_

**-bueno eso ya no importa ahora, las cosas son como son…**

_**Fin del flashback**_

_-todo sería diferente...-_Ranma se levanta del sofá y se dirige al refrigerador por una botella de agua, y camina a su cuarto entra y se acuesta en la cama mirando fijamente el techo- _tiene razón, todo sería diferente si le hubiera hablado en la boda, o si no me hubiera retractado de mi confesión en *jusenkio, o si no hubiera ido tras la cura el día de nuestra boda, todo sería diferente si no fuera tan cobarde cuando se trata de ella, aunque si hubo una vez que no lo fui, aunque fue ella la que me animo._

_**flasback**_

Después de la pelea con Saffron, todos terminaron muy cansados y el guía les ofreció un lugar para dormir, Ranma aun continuaba muy nervioso después de que Akane casí muere en la pelea por lo que insistió en hacerle compañía a su prometida en su cuarto, claro cada quien dormiría separado y para sorpresa de todos incluido el propio ojiazul, Akane acepto.

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas en las que todos dormían en sus respectivas habitaciones, pero en el cuarto que compartía la joven pareja, el muchacho parecía no poder estar tranquilo mientras dormia, se revolvía en su saco de dormir, tanto era el movimiento que termino despertando a la joven que estaba en una cama a unos pasos de él.

Aun acostada trato de despertarlo hablándole en susurros pero no parecía funcionar, por lo que no tuvo opción que levantarse de su cama y acercase a él, hasta llegar a su lado y se agacho.

-**ranma? –**intento hablarle suavemente pero el joven no parecía escuchar, lo sacudió un poco mientras le llamaba, ya perdiendo la paciencia lo sacudió mucho mas hasta quepor fin abrió los ojos, pero se le veía asustado- **¿ranma?-** sorprendiendo aun más a Akane, ranma la tomo en sus brazos y la estrecho contra su pecho, colocando sus dos manos alrededor de su cintura -** ¿ranma? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? me asustas, ¿estas bien? **– aun sin contestarle estuvieron unos minutos más así, hasta que por fin la solto, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

**-perdoname no quería asustarte, es solo que estaba soñando con lo que paso hoy **-al mencionar aquello, Akane se sorprendió aun más, no creía que lo que sucedió le hubiera afectado a él así –**fueron dos veces que casi t….** –

-**shhhh –**Akane lo interrumpió colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. –**no lo digas, ya paso y estoy bien, todo esta bien ahora –** poniéndose de pie, le ofrece una mano a Ranma para que lo tome y lo ayuda a pararse, -**ven –**camina unos pasos hacia la cama y se acuesta arrimándose haciendo un espacio- **acuéstate conmigo, vamos a domir –** viendo la cara de sorprendido de Ranma y que iba a decir algo, lo interrumpe de nuevo- **tampoco pongas esa cara de asustado, aunque si no quieres… **-antes de que terminara Ranma ya se habia recostado a su lado

Los dos estaban muy nerviosos, acostados de lado viéndose de frente, sin decirse nada, hasta que Akane decidió romper el silencio que tenían.

**-Ranma, no he podido…. Emm gracias, gracias por salvarme hoy.**

**- no tienes porque dármelas, haría lo que fuera….-**acercándose un poco más a ella, se armo de valor y coloco su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de la muchacha, acariciándola con su pulgar, casi no había espacio entre ellos – **por ti**

Akane estaba asombrada por lo que acababa de escuchar **-¿de verdad? – **pregunto con su voz llena de ilusión.

**-claro que sí, siempre voy a estar contigo para protegerte, Akane, lo prometo- **y sin saber cómo, y de pronto, ni quien acorto la distancia que los separaba, los jóvenes se estaban besando.

Era un beso que siempre estuvieron esperando y que por fin sucedía, y no había nadie que los pudieran interrumpir como siempre pasaba, y con ese beso cada vez más apasionado vinieron otros más, solo se separaban para recuperar el aire y continuar con lo que hacían, sin darse cuenta Ranma ya estaba prácticamente sobre akane, el fue bajando sus manos hasta la cintura de la joven acariciándola en el camino, y ella pasaba sus manos por el cabello y la espalda de él. Pero encontrando un poco de prudencia dentro de su cabeza aunque no por gusto, Ranma se separo un poco de ella.

**-perdona Akane, yo… **- sin mirarla a los ojos, se iba a mover de la posición en la que se encontraba pero las manos de akane lo detuvieron, por lo que no pudo evitar mirarla

Iba a volver a hablar, pero sintió un dedo sobre sus labios- **shhhh- **y akane lo volvió a besar, pero él se separó y le dijo

**-si no me detienes, no creo poder parar después.-**a lo que ella le respondió con una sonrisa, esa de las que le hacen gustarle aun más.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo más volvió a besar a la chica, ahora la besaba lentamente queriendo disfrutar todo lo posible ese momento tan esperado por ambos, en un momento dejo de besar sus labios para ir recorriendo un camino por la mandíbula de la joven hasta llegar a su cuello. Akane tampoco parecía quedarse quieta con sus manos comenzó a acariciar los pectorales del muchacho bajo su camisa de dormir, al notar la acción de ella, Ranma adquirió más valor y empezó a subir sus manos bajo el camisón que usaba la joven rozando suavemente la piel de la peliazul, hasta lograr llegar a rozar sus pechos lo que provoco que diera un pequeño respingo por la acción que la tomo desprevenida, tomandolo de sorpresa Akane tomo la camisa de ranma y se la quito sobre su cabeza, y fue plantando pequeños besos por los hombros de él.

Mientras que ranma seguía deleitándose con el cuello de la joven y acariciando su piel hasta que por fin decidió quitarle el camisón que tenia ella; pudiendo observar a la mujer que tenia frente a él, sonrojada y con la respiración agitada, la miro fijamente a los ojos y se acerco de nuevo a besarle los labios. Aún no podía creer que estuvieran en esta situación, disfrutando el momento los dos jóvenes seguían besándose con mucha pasión, Ranma continuo su recorrido hasta llegar a los pechos de Akane quitándole en el camino su brasier fue rozandolos primero con la yema de sus dedos y dando pequeños besos alrededor, siguió su sendero dejando besos hasta que llego al ombligo de la muchacha quien continuaba respirando agitadamente y soltando pequeños suspiros, cuando alcanzo su ropa interior coloco un dedo debajo de la tira y fue bajándolo poco a poco mirando a Akane a los ojos esperando a que le detuviera, pero ella solo le sonrió y asintió a lo que él depositando un beso sobre su vientre le quito la ultima ropa que le quedaba a la joven.

Pasando la mano por la intimidad de la peliazul acariciando lentamente lo que tocaba, subió hasta quedar de nuevo sobre ella, poder verla a la cara y darle otro beso en los labios, mientras seguía acariciándole, Akane fue pasando sus manos por la espalda ancha del joven hasta llegar al elástico de su pantalón, que tomó y fue bajando de poco a poco, pero él removió sus manos y la ayudo quitándose la ropa. Y así se encontraron los dos mirándose fijamente Ranma le volvió a dar un beso pero uno diferente a los demás no tenia pasión si no ternura y cariño, fue moviéndose lentamente sobre ella rozando intimidades y sus cuerpos por el movimiento que hacía, Akane iba soltando suspiros y pequeños gemidos en cada movimiento y por inercia fue abriendo sus piernas dándole espacio a Ranma para colocarse entre ellas, continuando con el vaivén de sus cuerpos.

Cuando ya no creyó poder continuar así Ranma detuvo el movimiento que tenían, coloco sus manos en las piernas de Akane para abrirlas un poco más y poder acomodarse mejor, mirándola de nuevo a los ojos, ella le tomo del cuello atrayéndolo a ella para depositarle un beso en la boca, acción que Ranma tomo como aprobación, y fue entrando poco a poco en su interior, separándose un poco de ella logro ver sus gestos de dolor y placer mezclados, la tomo de la mano apretándola dándole su apoyo y continuo besándola en los labios, en el cuello, en el pecho y cuando ya estuvo totalmente dentro espero un momento para que akane se acostumbrara a él, después de unos minutos comenzó con el movimiento primero lentamente y fue aumentando la velocidad, escuchaba los gemidos que akane daba cada vez que él se movía en su interior, sintiendo como ella le rasguñaba la espalda y creyendo que ya estaba a punto de terminar, akane solto un gemido más fuerte y él seguido de ella, los dos finalizaron.

Estuvieron unos momentos más en esa posición, Ranma con la cara enterrada en el hombro de Akane y aún en su interior, fue depositando pequeños besos sobre ella, y se movió a un lado, llevándola consigo y abrazandola por la cintura, la joven coloco su cabeza sobre el pecho de él soltando un suspiro, las palabras sobraban en ese momento, jamás se habían sentido así, tan cómodos el uno con el otro, ella fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedar dormida, y el dándole un beso en sus cabellos la siguió al mundo de los sueños.

Y al otro día, Ryoga los encontró durmiendo abrazados, y lo último que supo fue que despertó en Japón, vestido y listo para casarse con Akane, y el resto se fue a la basura.

_-Todavía puedo sentirla aunque han pasado muchos años, jamás podre olvidar esa vez, nuestra primera vez juntos, si no hubiera sido tan estúpido, todo sería diferente, tan cobarde…_

_**Flasback**_

Había una gran fiesta dentro del salón del dojo tendo, todos festejaban la tan esperada boda de Kasumi y el Dr. Tofú, se podía ver a la gente bailando en medio del lugar, mientras el joven artista marcial iba entrando podía observar todo lo que pasaba alrededor, habían pasado muchos años desde la ultima vez que estuvo ahí y ahí la vio más hermosa que antes y se acerco a ella por detrás.

**-kasumi! –** la mayor de las Tendo, volteo con una sonrisa en los labios y se sorprendió de verlo ahí

-**Ranma!, como estas?, pensé que no ibas a venir –**se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo –**hace muchos años que no te veía me alegra ver que estas bien**

**- no pude llegar a la ceremonia pero aquí estoy ahora, no me perdería tu boda por nada, hasta que al fin el Dr. Tofu se decidió, me da mucho gusto ver que estas feliz., te traje un pequeño obsequio –**le entrega una pequeña caja que venía cargando

-**muchas gracias, pero que estes aquí es suficiente regalo, Ranma, a pesar de cómo resulto todo entre mi hermana y tu, siempre has sido y serás como mi hermano menor y te estimo mucho. **– de nueva cuenta le dio un abrazo –**bueno dejare esto en la mesa, espero verte luego por aquí.**

**-si, nos vemos –**la joven se dio la vuelta y marcho, Ranma camino hacia el otro lado viendo de un lado a otro si podría encontrar a su mamá ahí como habían quedado o verla a ella; sin lograr ninguna de las dos se encamino hacia el bar que habían colocado en una esquina.

**-hola, ranma no esperaba verte por aquí.-** el joven volteo y se encontró con la mirada sarcástica de Nabiki Tendo

-**Nabiki, y que esperabas ¿Qué no viniera?**

**-no, en realidad tu madre menciono que tal vez vendrías, pero no estaba muy segura de que fuera cierto, y bien ¿ya la viste?**

**-a mi madre, no aun no la veo**

**-Ranma, Ranma no te hagas al desentendido sabes que me refiero a mi hermanita menor.**

**-oh, pues no, no la he visto ¿Por qué?**

**-vaya eso explica el por que estas tan tranquilo aquí**

**-¿de que hablas?- **y sin contestarle, Nabiki volteo y señalo a la pareja que estaba en medio de la pista bailando muy pegados, un joven muchacho con sus manos en la cintura de Akane y ella con las manos alrededor del cuello de él. Abriendo sus ojos en shock Ranma pudo ver como el joven tomaba del mentón a Akane y se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en los labios.

-**veo que ya los notaste, llevan saliendo un poco de tiempo, ¿sabes? Eran buenos amigos y después de mucha insistencia de yamato, por fin mi hermana decidió darle el si y salir con él; hace mucho no la veía tan contenta como ahora. –**esperando que Ranma dijera algo pero sin éxito continuo- ¿**por qué no te acercas a ellas y le hablas? Estoy segura que Akane se pondría feliz de verte.**

**-no lo creo**

**-¿y porque no?**

**-tu sabes tan bien como , que lo de nosotros nunca estuvo bien- **observándolos nuevamente, como ella lo veía y le sonreía a él, sonrisa que siempre lo cautivo, de verdad se les podía ver felices

**- y ¿Qué?, no por el pasado que tuvieron no pueden no darle otra oportunidad, porque no vas y le dices hola, nada más.- **

**-No, Nabiki no insistas en eso, creo que mejor me ire, dile a Kasumi que me tuve que retirar.**

**-ok, pero espero que no te vayas a arrepentir después, y vengas a decirme lo tonto que fuiste cuando ya sea demasiado tarde ¿ de acuerdo?**

**- De acuerdo, hasta luego- **y dándole la espalda se alejo de ella, saliendo del dojo.

**Fin del flashback**

_Pero hoy si puedo admitirlo que fui un tonto, un estúpido, cobarde y orgulloso al dejarla ir y ahora si ya es demasiado tarde, ella está feliz con alguien y pronto tendrá a un bebe, formara una familia como siempre quiso y yo no tendré nada._

_YA VOLVI :D_

*AUN NO ESTOY SEGURA SI SE ESCRIBE ASÍ.

_DISCULPEN LA ESPERA PERO TUVE MUCHOS CONTRATIEMPOS, OJALA QUE ESTE CAPITULO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO UNO ASÍ, ASI QUE ESPERO QUE ME DIGAN QUE LES PARECIO ¿COMO SALÍO?_

_BUENO RANMA YA ADMITE QUE ARRUINO TODAS SUS OPORTUNIDADES CON AKANE, NO SE ESPERABAN LO QUE PASO ENTRE ELLOS VERDAD? BUENO PUES YO TAMPOCO JEJEJE_

_TENGO UNA LIGERA IDEA DE CÓMO SEGUIRA ESTO ME DISCULPO SI VUELVO A TARDAR, PERO NO ABANDONARE LA HISTORIA, SEGUIRA UN CURSO DRAMATICO Y POR CIERTO NO TODO ESTA PERDIDO AUN._

_CHAO _


End file.
